


caught in the countryside

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [235]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Spanking, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Calem has a secret habit, but Serena and Trevor catch on.
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Serena/Trova | Trevor
Series: Commissions [235]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 3





	caught in the countryside

“Calem? Is that…you?”

When he hears Serena’s voice behind him, Calem goes stiff. He always comes out to the countryside when he does this, to avoid bumping into people he knows, who might recognize him despite what he is wearing. The fact that someone he knows is here means that his secret is exposed, and all his efforts to hide it were for nothing.

He considers making a run for it, and denying accusations the next time he sees her, but then someone grabs his hand. Calem looks up, right into the face of Trevor, and nearly groans. Of course Serena isn’t here by herself; the two of them have been inseparable since she started dominating him, with Trevor seeming almost like a different person when he is responding to a direct order from Serena.

“It is you, isn’t it?” Trevor asks, and Calem has no idea what to say.

He is dressed rather similarly to Serena, with knee-high socks and a pleated skirt, panties underneath that, and the shirt he wears covered a bra that he has stuffed. His hair is long enough that, if he dresses femininely enough, it can pass as a woman’s hair as well. As long as he stays away from people that he knows, he can get away with this; that has been what he has told himself from the beginning, but now Trevor and Serena are here, staring him down, and he knows that he can’t get away with it anymore.

“What do you think you’re doing, Calem?” Serena asks, approaching him with a wicked grin on her face. “Did you really think you could keep a naughty secret like this from us forever?”

Yup, he is definitely doomed now.

~X~

Being doomed doesn’t seem so bad, though, not once Trevor and Serena have him back to where they are staying. Calem followed along with them, not wanting Serena to make a scene, but he has a good idea of what he is in for now that he is alone with them. He knows all about their relationship, and he has put himself in a situation where there is no way Serena will be able to hold back.

“Bend over the bed,” she says, and when he hesitates, she points, and Trevor moves to push him in the right direction.

“She said to bend over,” Trevor tells him, and Calem does as he is told. He flips Calem’s skirt up then, and Serena whistles upon seeing what he is hiding underneath.

“You really went all out, huh? Those panties are pretty cute…really, you do make a cute girl,” she teases him, and he can hear her approaching him from behind. “But why were you sneaking around doing something like? And out in public, too?” She brings her hand down on his ass suddenly, spanking him with enough force to make him cry out in surprise, which only makes Serena laugh. “This is your punishment, for hiding such a naughty habit.”

She yanks down the back of his panties so that she can spank him more directly, and she has a strong arm, his ass stinging each time she brings her open palm down on it. He can imagine the red hand prints forming, how it must look right now, and the idea excites him as much as it humiliates him. Soon enough, she is asking Trevor to help her out, and both of them work together to spank him, work together to make Calem cry out, unable to gather his thoughts to try and explain himself.

Not that there is much he can do to explain all of this.

Between the two of them, they are able to spank his ass absolutely raw, his throat quickly becoming raw as well, as he continues to cry out, and his cock straining against the front of his panties, achingly hard from the excitement and shame of all of this. Though he never wanted to be caught by his friends, the fact that he has been serves only to excite him, to add to the exhibitionist thrill that he always gets from getting away with crossdressing. The fact that he has not gotten away with it this time somehow only makes it that much better, and the fact that it is Serena and Trevor is so much better than if it had been a stranger.

Calem is pulled back up by his arms, and turned around and pushed to sit on the edge of the bed. They have spanked him so much that it hurts to sit, and he whines a bit, but this way, he see them both, looking down at him with cruel and teasing expressions on their faces. Serena asks, “Do you think he’s done with his punishment, Trevor?”

“Not just yet,” he replies, and she nods.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” she says, before rearing a hand back and slapping Calem across the face. It stuns him for a moment, which earns him more laughter, and soon enough, she and Trevor are taking turns with it, slapping each cheek, the stinging pain enough to prolong his excitement, to keep him whimpering and panting from arousal. They must know just how into this he is, and he has a feeling that all of this is just the beginning of the fun that the two of them want to have with him.

The pain excites him, the humiliation excites him, the fact that it is two of his friends excites him. Serena has changed Trevor a lot, for him to be able to do this, and Calem is so glad that it is him, and that it is Serena, as well. As they continue to slap him, he can’t help but hope that this really is the beginning, that they will both have their way with him, and that all three of them can have a lot of fun together, now that his dirty secret has been exposed to them.

Calem absolutely loves the shame and humiliation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
